


阳光正好

by hhkillua



Category: Quirke, iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley扮演的僵尸角色Lowell Tracey和Colin扮演的小记者Lowell Tracey的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	阳光正好

Jimmy坐在咖啡厅靠窗的位置。  
早上九点的阳光正好，不清凉不熨烫。  
点燃根烟，翻起报纸。

“我是不是在哪见过你。” 头顶传来一个男声。  
Jimmy眨了眨眼，瞟了一眼来人膝盖破洞的牛仔裤，随即低下头翻开财经版。  
“这么烂的搭讪借口，不会有人理你的。”  
“可你还是理我咯，招数不在新，管用就行。”  
Jimmy抖抖报纸，“我不是你喜欢的型。”  
小圆桌对面的椅子被拉开，来人居然坐下了。  
“不试试怎么知道你是不是我的型。”

Jimmy轻舔嘴唇，放下报纸，抬起眼。  
对方唇边含笑，阳光照映在自信的脸庞上，蓝眼里泛着金色的光芒，帅气得一塌糊涂。  
哇哦，我的梦想型。Jimmy内心正在咆哮。

来人看着Jimmy的表情，侧头笑得更厉害了。  
Jimmy回过神，清清嗓子“帅哥，这这么多人，随便挑一个都比我好。” 他心情有点积郁被菲比不屑一顾扔在一旁，很打击他的自信心。  
“只有你坐在有阳光的窗边。”  
Jimmy对上他的眼。  
“这很棒。”  
对来人的好感就快溢满，Jimmy装作不在意的弹弹烟灰，哎呀，弹到桌布上了。  
“Jimmy”  
“Lowell "

END

纯粹就是想拉郎啦~~~


End file.
